Exhaust systems of internal combustion engines may include a catalytic converter that reduces the amount of emissions within the exhaust gas produced by the engine. The exhaust systems of internal combustion engines may also include one or more oxygen sensors that measure the amount of oxygen that is present within the exhaust gas.